


You Be The Hero And I'll Be The Villain

by MHyuck13



Series: Hero + Villain. [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, X-Men Inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHyuck13/pseuds/MHyuck13
Summary: When Haechan almost kills a mutant for hurting Mark, Mark removes him from missions with the 127 unit and places him in the Dream unit back at NCT HQ. As the Dream members get closer, Renjun foresees the death of one of the members. The only way to prevent the death is by getting Mark involved, but Haechan doesn’t want to.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Hero + Villain. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151786
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Dream Unit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream Unit 
> 
> Status : Inactive

_Dream Unit -_

(Inspired By - Jean Grey, Scarlet Witch)

(Inspired By - Flash, Incredibles Dash)

(Inspired By - EXO Baekhyun, X-Men Storm)

(Inspired By - Gakuen Alice Reo)

(Inspired By - Incredibles Violet, Fantastic Four Susan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the powers I picked for each member, it's a part of a bigger concept. I noted where I got inspiration for each character. If you'd like a better idea of what their abilities are I'd recommend watching the content. (I really love the anime Gakuen Alice) Or ask me for clarification ^_^ 
> 
> Renjun has no inspiration because i'm kind of making it up and I'm not sure if there is a superhero to connect him to as of now. 
> 
> If you are wondering where Mark is well check the next unit :P
> 
> Twitter - @MHyuck13


	2. 127 Unit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 127 Unit 
> 
> Status : Active

_127 Unit -_

__

_(Inspired By - X-Men Iceman)_

__

_(Inspired By - Vampire Knight Shiki)_

(Inspired By - Sky High Layla)

(Inspired By - X-Men Wolverine)

(Inspired By - Gakuen Alice Narumi)

(Inspired By - X-Men Kitty)

(Inspired By - Gakuen Alice Tsubasa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong's power is quite complicated. I'd recommend watching Vampire Knight Guilty episode 7 to get an idea, the rest of his abilities I have made up tbh :p
> 
> Let me know what you think of their abilities.
> 
> Twitter - @MHyuck13


	3. WayV Unit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WayV Unit 
> 
> Status : Active

_WayV Unit -_

(Inspired By - Sky High Gwen, Iron Man)

(Inspired By - Incredibles Helen, Fantastic Four Reed)

(Inspired By - Gakuen Alice Ruka)

(Inspired By - Gakuen Alice Misaki)

(Inspired By - X-Men Scott)

(Inspired By - Teen Titans Beast Boy)

(Inspired By - EXO Kai)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @MHyuck13


	4. "u"nknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UNKNOWN MUTANTS

_"U"nknown -_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler - 
> 
> Sungchan and Shotaro will not appear until the third series. Their abilities will remain a secret until then. Please look forward to it :) 
> 
> #OT23 
> 
> Twitter - @MHyuck13


	5. Chapter 1 - Chaos in Busan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 127 Unit head to Busan to handle a hostage situation caused by an unidentified mutant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 
> 
> This is my first official work and I have no one to edit, so I apologize for the errors __φ(。。

Six months. It’s been six months Mark thought as he watched the city pass below him, looking through the window of the jet. Six months have passed since Haechan and he escaped the facility. Six months since they met NCT, a group of mutants trying to do the right thing. Six months since he’s found a home. 

He can see the ocean in the horizon, they’re almost to Busan. A hostage situation Taeyong had said earlier. There is another mutant involved, but no word of his ability has been released. He’s attacked the police and there’s been reports of a casualty. A bad guy. Their mission is clear, free the hostages, capture the mutant, and send him to SM HQ. 

Mark closes his eyes. This is what I’ve always wanted, Mark thinks. 

Since he discovered he had these abilities, all he’s ever wanted was to be a hero. To help those without his gifts. NCT was a dream come true. A group that allowed him to do just that. Taeyong worried that it was too soon for them to be doing missions with 127 when Mark asked to join them after three months. He thought it better for him and Haechan to remain with the Dream unit at the NCT HQ. They’re too young he complained to Doyoung. But Doyoung argued that they weren’t inexperienced. He’s not wrong. Mark and Haechan have great control over their abilities. As awful as their time at that facility was, it benefited them in the long run. 

“Prepare for landing,” Johnny announced. 

Mark opens his eyes. The jet lands on the ground and Johnny deactivates the camouflage mode. No one can hear them, a stealth mode that Kun programmed. Mark looks at the seat across from him, Haechan is looking at him. Mark smiles and Haechan smiles back. The 127 members begin to rise. They’re all wearing the suits Kun made to assist with their powers while also protecting them. 

“Report says the hostage situation is occurring on the 14th floor. A law firm with 12 workers. The casualty that occurred earlier was the building's security guard.The entire building has been evacuated.” Doyoung tells. 

“Sounds targeted. Any word on the suspect?” Jaehyun asks. 

“Winwin is still looking into it. We assume he has some connection to the firm or the workers,” Yuta says. 

“How did the guard die?” Jungwoo asks. 

“A gash.” Doyoung answers. 

“Gash?” Taeil questions. 

“Like a bite into his arm, he bled out.” Doyoung says. 

“What is he like a monster?” Jaehyun jokes. 

“He killed someone, of course he’s a monster” Mark comments. 

“Whatever his ability is, we need to be cautious.” Taeyong announces, “Jungwoo will probably be of most assistance in taking him down.” He looks at Jungwoo, “use your pheromones to make him calm down. Listen to you. Before that, I’ll need Johnny and Jaehyun to restrain him. Everyone else is in charge of getting the hostages out safely. Do we understand?” 

“Yup” Jungwoo answers cutely as everyone else nods and grunts. 

They exit the jet, towards the stairs and head down towards the 14th floor. At the 15th floor, Doyoung, Yuta, and Taeyong separate to go through the windows to access the floor below, Doyoung being able to create a sprout that can lower them a level. The rest of them head down. 

“Taeil, can you check the surroundings first?” Johnny whispers. 

Taeil nods and then his body begins to phase quickly. He turns towards the door of the 14th floor and disappears through the wall. They wait there for a few minutes. 

“Can you hear me?” Taeil’s voice comes through their ear piece. 

“Yes.” Johnny answers. 

“I’m in a supply closet now. The hostages are lined up along the windows. The mutant was sitting at desk going through a computer. It looked like he was trying to access some files. There was a gun next to him, probably the guards. He appears normal. His ability might only project when attacked,” Taeil reports. 

“Got it, Doyoung when I give you the signal I need you to break through and free the hostages.” Johnny orders. “Haechan, when we get in, remove the gun from the desk. Mark, make a water wall as we enter until we get an idea of his ability . Lets go.” 

They move through the door to the office area of the floor. Mark quickly puts up a water barricade as the mutant stops at his task to see the intruders. 

“What an honor to have the NCT mutants to try and stop me,” the mutant laughs. 

“You murdered a man and are keeping these hostages. Of course we’d show up.” Johnny says in an angry voice. 

“But can you stop me?” the mutant questions as a smile appears on his face, his teeth like sharks. “I worry that you’re wasting your time here. You see I just want to avenge those that have been done wrong. I’m no criminal.” 

Mark stops the barrier as he glares at the mutant. 

“Not fair, I’m outnumbered. It’s a good thing I have these people.” The mutant moves towards the hostages, grabbing a woman. “I don’t think your plans of saving them all will work if they’re all over the place.” 

Suddenly, the mutant uses his gun to shoot the window and pushes the woman out, her screams and the screams of the others echo through the office and city. In a flash, Taeyong uses his blood whip to grab the woman and Doyoung prepares a floral cushion to protect her. Jaehyun allows his claws to break through the skin of his hands as charges towards the mutant. Johnny follows behind him. Haechan uses his telekinesis to take the gun from the mutants hand. Taeil appears as the mutant is distracted and guides the hostages closest to him towards the stairs. Jungwoo runs over towards the window, yelling at the hostages to step by the opening. 

“Ready when you are Doyoung.” Jungwoo speaks into his ear piece.

A plant stem appears and wraps around the hostage, pulling them up to the higher floor. Jaehyun and the mutant are rolling along the floor, Johnny trying to grab him, but the mutant's teeth are fully exposed now and they’re more dangerous than they expected. His entire face has morphed into this huge mouthed creature as he tries to take a bite of them. Mark tries to assist by creating an ice block at his mouth, but he bites right through it. 

“Hostages are out of the scene, we’re taking them down to the police. What’s going on there?” Taeyong’s voice comes through. 

In a moment, Jaehyun’s scream echoes throughout the office. The mutant managed to grip his hand with his teeth and flew him across the room. Taeil appears and runs to check on him. Johnny uses that moment to grab the mutant, using his super strength to throw him across the room. The mutant breaks through the wall and Johnny charges at him. The mutant is more injured and Johnny has an easier time capturing him. 

“Jungwoo! Get over here now!” Johnny yells as Jungwoo runs to aid Johnny in subduing him.  
Jungwoo uses his pheromones to make the mutant obey him and soon is smiling and giggling at Jungwoo. Johnny uses the powers subding handcuffs and puts them on the mutant, his face returning to normal. 

“We got him.” Johnny announces into the ear piece, “taking him up to the jet. Jae’s injured.” 

“I’m okay.” Jaehyun says with his uninjured hand around Taeil’s shoulder, his other wrapped in a Taeil’s jacket, “nothing that won’t heal over time.” 

“We have to head up to the jet and patch you up to stop the bleeding.” Taeil tells him as they head for the elevator with Johnny and Jungwoo. 

“Copy, we will head up soon. Just making sure all hostages are here. Mark and Haechan, can you guys check the computer that the mutant was working at, see what he was trying to access to get an idea of his motive,” Taeyong orders. 

“Will do,” Mark replies as Haechan is already at work at the computer. 

Mark moves towards the window, the wind blowing through. The sun is blocked by the dark clouds. A storm is coming, Mark thinks to himself. He hears the crunch of glass from behind him and turns quickly, a woman is standing in front of him. She was one of the hostages, Mark remembers. 

“Are you alright Miss? What are you doing here?” Mark questions. 

Haechan looks up from the computer at the woman. 

“Keita failed to collect the data,” the woman speaks, “but I won’t.” 

One of the woman’s hands turns into an energy sword, she moves fast towards Haechan and hits him, flying him across the room. She charges towards Mark, taken off guard, the woman tackles him to the ground. He attempts to freeze her hands, but she’s moving too quickly. Mark feels a burn on his abdomen as her sword slices at him. Mark’s eyes tear at the pain and he grits his teeth. The woman’s face is wild, a sick smile as she raises her arm up prepared to pierce through his chest with all her weight until it's gone. 

The woman is now floating above Mark, struggling against an invisible hold. Mark looks in the opposite direction, Haechan stands there with a wild look in his eyes, one of his hands clenching together as the woman squirms in pain. The gun he retrieved from the mutant, Keita, raises from the desk and aims towards the woman. 

“Haechan.” Mark warns as he tries to stand, hand pressing at the wound on his abdomen. 

But Haechan won’t look at him, glaring at the woman. He tilts his head to the side as the gun cocks. The woman laughs hysterically. 

“Haechan stop!” Mark yells as the bullet is released towards the woman. 

Mark aims at it and manages to freeze it mid air before it can hit the woman, but Haechan doesn’t stop, another bullet going off. Mark charges towards Haechan and knocks him over, making Haechan release his hold of the woman and the bullet shooting into the glass window. 

Mark holds Haechan down, “What are you doing?!” 

“She was going to kill you,” Haechan shouts as he struggles against Mark’s hold. 

“It doesn’t mean we kill her. We don’t kill humans or mutants, it’s not what we do!” Mark yells. 

“What you do,” Haechan spits back. 

Mark stares at Haechan like he’s crazy, “What? What are you saying?” 

“She was going to kill you,” Haechan repeats like it justifies his actions.

“We aren’t killers Haechan,” Mark says.

Haechan and Mark stare at each other, an internal battle, before Taeyong’s voice distracts them, “What’s going on here?” 

Mark looks up and turns to see that the woman is gone now, Taeyong standing confused by the elevator. Haechan pushes Mark off of him, standing up and dusting himself off. Mark looks up at Haechan glaring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ﾍ(･_| Oh no... Haechan done pissed Mark off... 
> 
> Let me know what you think...I've never done this before T_T 
> 
> Twitter - @MHyuck13


End file.
